Users of longarms often have a desire to attach accessories to them. There are several places on a rifle upon which accessories may be mounted, but some are most usefully mounted along the sides and bottom of the forend. Such accessories include slings, bipods, lights, alternate grips, lasers and other useful accessories.
There are existing mounting systems for various types of accessories; certain mounting systems are designed to work with accessories made by many different manufacturers. Some such mounting systems are designed to securely fasten accessories and provide a very low tolerance for movement, especially upon firing of the firearm itself. Such systems often work best with heavy, durable material to keep such movement tolerances low and for various other reasons. However, it is undesirable to use heavy, durable materials in some areas of a firearm, such as an entire stock, because such materials can increase the overall weight of the firearm. There remains a need for a lightweight firearm stock that provides a user with the ability to securely attach an accessory to a forward region of the firearm.